Last Moments
by Lena Claire
Summary: This story is dedicated to Sirus. Its his last moments from his own point of view. Not sure what I should rate it though, but since is not very violent i decided to stick to the 'G' rating. Review please. ( P.S major spoilers on sirus death )


~* Disclaimer*~

The characters are not mine, neither is much of the storyline.  I just decided to write Sirius death scene from his point of view as a commemoration to a wonderful but short character who graced the Harry Potter books and brought much joy to people compelled by his dark, mysterious and handsome personality.   

With relish, I threw open the door and raced into the room.  "Finally," I thought," I get to take part in some of the action."  There were several reasons why that thought had seared though my mind like this during such a dangerous time.  It was the first time since I had gone out after sending Harry off at Platform 9 and ¾.  Even that had been a little too risky.  Malfoy recognized me; he helped reduce the area that some people loitered around in search for me, suspecting I had graced my presence there.  Most of all, my hand was itching to perform some serious magic, I'd only been able to perform simple cleaning spells to vanquish the various varmints lurking around in the house.  I stopped pondering when I saw Tonks take Malfoy down with a Stunning spell before he had a chance to retaliate.  I started to grin as I looked for another target to vent all my pent up magic on when I saw something that made fear and alarm tingle through me, pushing away my excitement and sense of freedom.

  I saw a deatheater, Dolohov advancing on Harry trying to summon the prophecy to himself.  I rushed there and managed to distract him by ramming into him with my shoulder, momentarily winding him so he wouldn't be able to complete the spell.  Harry was my only family I had left that I cared about.  Though not related by blood, it was I that was given the responsibility as a godfather by James, my best friend.  I felt like I owed something to him, I felt that Harry was one of the ways, which I could at least make it up to him for his death.  But remising time was over, Dolohov recovered quickly and we started dueling.  Dolohov started to make a slashing movement, some kind of dark magic no doubt, but my godson hit him with a binding spell in the nick of time.  

  Least to say, I was very proud of him. I complimented him for his quick action at the same time warily pushing his head down when a few Stunning spells headed our way.  I was trying to tell him to get out of the place but before I could finish, I saw Tonks at the corner of my eye, collapsing to the ground in defeat in front of a deatheater, I looked closer and realized it was a woman, with the name of Bellatrix to be exact.  I rushed to face the person that caused Tonks harm while flinging last minute commands for Harry to get out of the place with Neville and the prophecy.  

  I felt something hard bang onto the dais Bellatrix and I were dueling on.  It was Malfoy, I gave a grim smile as I wondered who had hurt him.  He quickly recovered quickly though, from the blow though and started to fling a curse at Harry, but I saw Moony leap in front of him before he could do it.  I heaved a sigh of relief and concentrated on dueling with Bellatrix.   

  I hadn't felt so alive in a long time! Needless to say, I was enjoying myself immensely.  I started laughing at Bellatrix when I managed to duck away from a bolt of red light coming from her wand; I started to taunt her and laughed even louder.  While still absorbed in my mirth, I felt something hit me squarely at my chest.  

I stopped laughing as I felt pain course through my body.  Time seemed to move slow motion from there on.  Too shocked to react, I could feel myself falling backwards.  I seemed unable to move any part of my body.  I could hear Bellatrix, distantly laughing at her victory, I saw Harry break into a run, trying to reach for me, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dumbledor standing at a corner with some deatheaters, bound by some invisible magic force.  I wondered when he had gotten there and how come I had not noticed him earlier.  Something soft swept past me, the black veils fluttered to a close, obscuring my vision.  I could still see Harry's body shape loom behind the closed veil, but he seemed to stop just there, having been held by someone who was muttering something about "not coming back anymore." I couldn't catch anything past that.  I could still, numbly hear Harry's receding voice calling out to me.  Suddenly, I realized with a jolt new voices began to surround me, enveloping me like a warm blanket, most of them I seemed to recognize, I felt darkness creep over my consciousness as I felt myself falling… falling… into the never-ending darkness beyond.


End file.
